<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Roy-al Adventure by MrMeowzIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488972">A Roy-al Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMeowzIII/pseuds/MrMeowzIII'>MrMeowzIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Minor Character(s), One Shot, R&amp;R, Rain, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMeowzIII/pseuds/MrMeowzIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy takes a little camping trip to take his mind off of things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Roy-al Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy sighed as the punching bag he'd been training with fell apart against a wall. That was becoming more common these days. Which was a good thing he guessed, because it meant he was getting stronger. But he had to keep getting new ones, which was annoying. Maybe he'd have to switch brands. Ehh... He'd do it later. For now, he was hungry. He made his way down to the castle kitchen and grabbed himself a sandwich. The head chef insisted that he grab something more nutritious for his "Growing Body". Whatever. Apparently, Ham and Swiss wasn't good enough these days. He grabbed an apple and some yogurt which "he would definitely eat" he told the chef. She seemed pleased. He sat down and quickly tore through his sandwich, finding himself still hungry.<br/>
"Fine, what the heck."<br/>
He ate the yogurt and apple, filling himself up.  He threw his trash away and looked to see a very pleased chef.  He left the kitchen to get back to his room and order those punching bags.  He had to get that done before the meeting tonight, so they'd be here by the time Peach was rescued.  They hadn't even kidnapped her yet, but Mario came so fast that it was only a couple of days of waiting in an airship until Mario would fight Roy and beat him, and then Roy'd come back to the Darklands and his punching bags would be here.  Deep in his mind, Roy wondered if they'd ever actually ever beat Mario, and if they did, who it'd be.  He definitely hoped it was himself.  Then they could stop doing this and Roy could go back to DJ-ing.  Maybe teach Larry a bit.  He got to his room and browsed the web on his phone for punching bags. They’d never beat him, so it didn't matter.<br/>
Later that night, Bowser called his kids to the invasion planning room to assign them roles in the next kidnapping tomorrow.  Roy got... the Mountains.  Big Surprise.  Second to last.  World 6.  Roy was tempted to ask Bowser if they could move around a bit, make things a bit more interesting, but they were gonna lose anyway, so it didn't really matter. --- The next morning, they all ate an early breakfast and got onto their airships.  Bowser's was the first to go, followed by Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Larry, Morton, and Lemmy.  An hour later, they were there, and once again, there was no defense against them.  Roy played on his phone idly while Bowser's ship landed, and everyone inside stormed the castle.  Within a few minutes, Peach's Castle was taken, and Mario and his friends were tossed halfway across the world.  An order was heard throughout all of the doomships telling them to go to their designated worlds.  Geez, even the koopa reciting the order seemed bored!  Roy sighed and put in the coordinates for Rock Candy Mines Castle into his autopilot.  Within a few minutes, he was circling around the castle, bored out of his mind.  Sometimes, he wished these ships weren't so fast.<br/>
After two hours of sitting in his ship, Roy was officially bored.  Mario had only beaten Lemmy at this point, but Roy still had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted.  World One was very easy, and always took Mario around an hour and a half to get through.  Every world took progressively longer, and since Roy was world six, he had about a day until he got here.  Maybe Roy could explore Rock Candy Mines a bit?  It was something to do.  He gathered some equipment, along with the key to World 7, and took one final look at his Mario tracker.  He was somewhere in the middle of the desert.  Maybe Morton could beat him?  Who knows?  He made sure his ship was set to keep orbiting the castle.  It was, and Roy finally went to the upper deck.  He grabbed a parachute, and jumped off the side with his backpack.  He released the parachute, and floated down, through the clouds, to the ground below.  As soon as he passed through the clouds, it was raining.  It was warm rain though, and it felt nice.  He looked around at the bottom of the huge mountains of Rock Candy Mines to the right of him, and the large pine forest with a few more mountains below Meringue Clouds to the left.  You’d never think this beautiful forest would be under the deadly World 7, with the clouds constantly covering it.  Roy finally touched the ground.  He was quite uncomfortable with the parachute bag on top of his backpack on top of his shell.  Before the parachute could go anywhere, he quickly stuffed it back into its bag.  He’d just leave it here.  He didn’t need it anyway, they had plenty more on the ship.  Despite originally wanting to explore the mountains, Roy opted to look through the forest.  He made his way into the mass of trees, letting nature engulf him.  The air was so clean here, and the warm rain was relaxing.  He explored the forest for hours, unaware of the time. By the time the sun started to set, Roy had gotten so into his exploration that he forgot all about Mario.  Just when it was getting too dark to see, Roy found a cave.  He quickly grabbed some branches and sticks from nearby trees, and ran inside.  He lit one of the sticks on fire with a fireball.  Thankfully, there was nothing in the cave and it ended without getting too deep.  He set down all the wood he grabbed and made a fire.  He dried himself off by the fire and grabbed food from his backpack.  He ate his food slowly, listening to the sounds of the thunderstorm outside.  It was so relaxing… Roy let out a big yawn and lay down on the cave floor.  It wasn’t the most comfortable, but he’d slept on worse.  Helped by the warmth of the campfire and the sounds of rain outside, Roy peacefully drifted to sleep.  This had been exactly what he’d needed.<br/>
The next morning, Roy awoke feeling hungry.  He dumped out his bag for his remaining food, only for the key to World 7 to fall out alongside it.  Dang, he had forgotten about that.  He guessed he’d have to start going back.  Roy quickly ate his breakfast before pausing to decide whether or not to destroy his now long extinguished campfire.  He decided to just leave it, as a sign he had been here.  With that, he grabbed his backpack and left the cave.  It had stopped raining, but was of course still overcast.  Roy went back the way he came, using his ship detector to point the way.  He walked through the beautiful one last time.  By the afternoon, he had made it out of the forest and back to the plain he had landed in.  He even saw his parachute bag, which was cool.  He kept going though, and stopped at the nearest mountain to climb it.  There were a lot of holes to help him, and by one, he was back on top of the clouds.  The castle wasn’t too far away, and by using his shortcut, he made it back to the cannon quickly.  He waited for the ship to circle back around before he launched himself back on board.  The first thing he did was check where Mario was.  He was almost to the castle.  Great timing, Roy.  He grabbed something to eat and freshened up in the bathroom.  Roy was feeling much better after his camping trip.  He was much more relaxed, and he had eaten up all the time he would’ve spent doing nothing actually enjoying himself.  He smiled.  Whatever Mario had in store for him, he was ready for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>